


The Cult Initiation

by CelestialBound



Series: Necrophiliac Desires [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Crying, Cults, Intestines, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Necrophilia, Necrozoophilia, Pedophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Video Cameras, Vomiting, Voyeurism, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David desperately wants to join Daniel's cult. But how far is he really willing to go?





	The Cult Initiation

Daniel was watching him while smirking, “I know you can do it.”

 

David stared at the dead deer carcass in front of him while he held his hand to his nose, “You’re kidding, right?” He turned to the blonde.

 

Daniel was leaning against a tree, arms crossed as he held that amused expression, “Would you do it if I dared you?”

 

He let go of his nose to shout, “God no!” Then he gagged due to the smell.

 

“How about if I paid you?”

 

David shook his head, “Why do you even want me to do this?”

 

“You want to join the cult, don’t you?”

 

“Yes but--”

 

“And to please Xemüg?”

 

“Yes! But--”

 

“Then you must prove yourself.”

 

“How is this proving myself?”

 

“You shouldn’t ask questions. He doesn’t enjoy being questioned.”

 

David felt some kind of fear from that, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t say sorry to me. I don’t care about questions. But He doesn’t like to be doubted.”

 

David looked to the grass, “I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

“You’ve gotten this far. You hunted down this deer yourself. It’s just a few days old… Come on, fucking a dead animal is easy. Better to get it over with.”

 

“Did you have to do this?”

 

Daniel lied, “Of course. We all have to do it.”

 

David bit his lip, “How long do I have to do it?”

 

“Just until you climax.”

 

“God…” He felt like gagging again just at the thought. “What if I can’t?”

 

“Guess you’ll be doing it for nothing then.”

 

David clenched his teeth before speaking, “I don’t think I can then.”

 

Daniel uncrossed his arms to gesture, “Look, I did it.” He put a hand to his chest and then waved his arm in the air. “We all did it.” He pointed at David. “So  _ you  _ can do it too.”

 

David looked back at the corpse, “How do I do it?”

 

“Well I can give you a few tips. Personally, slitting the stomach open and doing it that way is a lot easier believe it or not. And you’re allowed to close your eyes.”

 

David cursed under his breath.

 

“Just imagine you’re fucking a person. Do you like anyone?”

 

“I mean, yeah.” He didn’t want to admit it was the blonde. 

 

“Then just imagine it’s them.”

 

“I picture myself to be more of a bottom…”

 

Daniel sighed, “I mean, I figured. But…” He walked over and pushed David closer to the deer. “You have to do this.”

 

David could feel the tears burning his eyes, “Is there another way?” One tear ended up rolling down his cheek.

 

Daniel grabbed his shoulder, “Come on,” He turned him around, “Are you seriously crying?”

 

The blonde’s question only made more tears fall down his face, “I can’t do it, Daniel.”

 

Daniel sighed, “David…” He wiped under David’s eyes, “You can do this. It’s honestly not as bad as it seems.”

 

“How can you say that?!” He pushed him away. “This is disgusting!”

 

Daniel grabbed him again, yanking his arm forward to smash his lips against his own. It was rough and sloppy, and David wasn’t sure how to move his tongue when Daniel forced his mouth open and started exploring it. David knew he should have left while he still could, but Daniel managed to hold him still just by touching him where his body needed attention, taking out his cock and getting it prepared for the thing he dreaded doing. 

 

“Daniel I--”

 

“I’ll help you. Don’t worry.” The blonde whispered.

 

“I can’t do this.” He whispered back.

 

“You can.”

 

David sighed, then glanced into Daniel’s eyes, taking note of how blue they were, keeping the image with him for when he had to do the unbearable. Daniel let go and his erection throbbed for the warmth again. 

 

“Can’t we just leave the cult?” David asked.

 

Daniel slapped him across the face, leaving a mark that lasted for a few seconds.

 

“I’d never leave the cult. And you won’t either.” 

 

Suddenly he gripped onto David’s hair and yanked him down to the ground, stepping around him till he was behind and forced a foot on his back, causing the ginger to fall forward next to the body. He got a whiff of the rotting meat and felt the bile rise up in his throat that came out all at once. Out came half-digested food that only tasted of acid that burned, causing him to cough excessively. Daniel ‘tsked’ three times and pulled him by his red hair again, lifting his head up to get a better look of his face that dripped brownish vomit. The blonde shook his head,

 

“Surely you can’t be this weak.”

 

“...I can’t do it.” David hoarsely whispered.

 

“Stop saying that!” Daniel yelled before letting go and kicking his side. “There’s things you can and can’t do in this world, and I’m telling you, you can do this.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Of course no one has wanted to do it! But you know what? We did it anyways. To prove ourselves to our God. And you will too. If you don’t, I’ll have no choice but to make you do worse.”

 

“How can anything be worse than this?”

 

“Would you rather fuck a dead child?”

 

David gave him a look of horror and Daniel replied with ‘I thought so’ before going back to the tree where he stood before, taking the same stance.

 

“Go on,” The blonde insisted as he took his cell phone out. “Do it.”

 

David gulped, the puke still flavorful in his mouth. “You’re filming it?”

 

“The cult needs proof. Just be glad I’m the only watching you do it in real life.”

 

David thought about the worse option, and how Daniel would probably make him kill the kid himself, and then… He shuddered. Then he crawled towards the blood stained deer cadaver, taking a long look at the deep dark red that seemed black under the shadows of the forest. The worst thing about it was the brown eye that stared up at him lifelessly, yet held a slight glimpse of light due to the setting sun’s reflection through the trees. He realized his hands were in the warmth of the vomit that he had spit out moments prior and out of instinct he wiped it against the fur. He gagged. 

 

“Hand me the knife. Please.”

 

Daniel took the black hunting knife with an orange handle from the matching black sheath that was hung from his belt, then tossed it so it was next to him. David reached for it, the slimy saliva on his hands causing him to almost drop it. He gripped tightly and took a deep breath in, instantly regretting it due to the smell. He made a sound of disgust, then sliced into the stomach of the deer. He slid it across horizontally and insides spilled out. His body reacted, making him dry heave. 

 

“Come on, David. It’ll be over with sooner than you think.” Daniel encouraged from the sidelines.

 

The ginger set the knife down, then gritted his teeth as he held onto his dick, jerking himself off as he looked upwards towards the trees. 

 

“That doesn’t count. Get into it.” Daniel ordered.

 

David put his hands over the body so his hands were in the grass above the back of the animal, then slowly put himself inside the intestines that were sprawled out beneath him. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was fucking someone, specifically Daniel. It just didn’t feel right, but nonetheless he persisted as much as he could.

 

“That’s it.” Daniel said. “Ease yourself into it. Nice and deep.”

 

David whimpered, “Daniel…”

 

“You’re doing good. At this pace you’ll get it done with in no time.”

 

David made the mistake of moving his hands back from the grass and setting them on the fur, his eyes reacting before he could think, opening up so he was staring down back at the deer. He forced himself backwards and fell onto the grass. He cried out, sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

Daniel held the camera in his hand still, but walked over and offered a hand down to him, “Need help?”

 

David nodded his head.

 

“Alright.” Daniel said simply, helping the other male up. “You have to listen to me though.”

 

“Okay… Just make this easier please.”

 

Daniel told him to get back in front of the deer again, but knelt behind him, setting down the phone and whispering into his ear as he closed his eyes and continued fucking into the dead animal.

 

“David… David, David, David… You’re so magnificent. Do you want me to touch you?”

 

David nodded his head again, this time quicker. The blonde started grazing his hands against the ginger’s sides.

 

“How about I fuck you? Would that help?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

Daniel chuckled, “I think you mean ‘Xemüg’.” 

 

David cracked a smile, his eyes still shut as he ignored what he was doing. 

 

“That’s a good boy…” Daniel remarked calmly. He took his erection out and pulled down David’s shorts. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I’ll go slow.” He pushed against David to lean down to get a hand inside the bloody intestines, covering his hand in red lubricant and then rubbing it against his hardened cock before sliding it inside the redhead. David let out a sound that Daniel was pleased to hear. Soon enough they were both enjoying themselves, Daniel pushing deep into the other male, sounds of skin against skin with the squishing sounds of guts beneath them. David didn’t care that his knees were touching vomit and blood, as long as he kept his eyes shut it was fine. As long as Daniel was fucking into him it was alright. They moved at a steady pace, not too fast and not too slow. It was fine until a fly buzzed against David’s ear and landed on his cheek. 

 

He smacked his own face, killing the insect. He wiped it off in disgust and then looked down again. His tip of his cock was slightly rubbing against the deer’s ribcage. Daniel noticed that he stopped and covered his eyes with his hand.

 

“Keep them shut. Just listen to my voice.” Daniel said soothingly. “Think of yourself being cleansed. You’re one of His children, and He’s so proud of you. And so am I. You’re halfway through this. You can finish it.” He snaked his other arm around David, jerking him off. He groaned and then whispered lowly next to David’s ear, “You’re the epitome of beauty, my love.”

 

Daniel’s romantic words were touching, but as soon as the hand was removed from his eyes he forced them open. He hit Daniel in the stomach with his elbow, causing a sharp blow. Daniel fell on his back and David got up, his head dizzy and his eyes blacking out for a moment, long enough to cause himself to trip over the carcass. 

 

Daniel was quick to sit up as he growled, “I take all that back.”

 

The blonde picked himself up before David could get up as well, fixing himself up and then ordering David to do the same. David got up and did as told, then followed until Daniel told him to stop.

 

“You stay here.” Daniel stated. “If you try and run, I’ll just track you down.”

 

“Does this mean--?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I can’t imagine doing something… That bad.”

 

“Guess you’ll just have to deal with it.” 

 

Daniel walked off to go back to the camp that belonged to the cult, eventually bringing back a child that struggled against his grip.

 

“David!” Max yelled when he saw the redhead.

 

Daniel practically threw him to the ground as he shoved him, “He’s all yours.”

 

David looked to Daniel, “Why him?”

 

“He’s not good enough for the cult.”

 

“Oh piss off!” Max shouted. “I didn’t want to join your stupid fucking cult anyways!”

 

“Exactly.” Daniel said as he looked down at the child. “You’re unfit.” He looked to David. “Get the knife.”

 

“He’s just a kid…”

 

“He’s a brat. Besides, his ‘innocence’ will please our God. And it’ll please  _ me _ .”

 

David took the knife, “And then I’ll be able to join the cult?”

 

“Absolutely. You’ll be taken care of like you’ve always been a part of the club. We’ll listen to you, we’ll love you. It’s what you’ve always wanted, correct? A healthy, stable family? A home to call your own? Besides, Max here has had a troubled life himself. Surely he won’t miss this dreadful life.”

 

“Fuck off. Don’t speak for me.” His glowing eyes directed at David. “Don’t listen to him. I want to live, David. Life may not be that fucking great but, I don’t want to die! You should know this is guy is fucked up!”

 

“David.” Daniel urged. “You want to be loved right? I’ll love you if you do this. Do it for me, for the cult. For your  _ family.” _

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Max’s eyes blinked, unsure whether David was talking to him, or Daniel. But the answer was soon clear as David advanced towards him. Daniel gripped onto him from behind. David knelt down.

 

“David wait!”

 

“Hold him down.” David said.

 

Daniel got Max onto the ground and held his arms down as the kid squirmed under his grip. David tried to avoid Max’s eyes as he began to remove the boy’s clothing. Max started yelling at the older male with curse words thrown into his insults. David just wanted to impress Daniel. It wasn’t like he wanted to do this, right? Max’s gorgeous dark skin and bright eyes, filled with anger and hidden fear… No, he didn’t like it. He didn’t enjoy it. Not when he and Daniel forced the boy into submission, not when he began to fuck him roughly causing his strong voice into weak, whimpering screams. The squeals reminded him of the dying deer as he shot an arrow through it and chased it down only to put it out of its misery by slitting its throat open. That wasn’t enjoyable, and neither was this...

Oh god who was he kidding? It felt good. It was better than the deer. He hated to admit it but the warmth was needed around his cock. He was crying as he did so and Daniel was mentally pleasured by the sight. Something about the way David was tainted by these immoral actions made him grin like he had just won the lottery. However the fun didn’t last too long because eventually David sliced Max’s throat. Better to get it over with, as Daniel had said each time during his tasks. The blood poured down Max’s throat. He went limp as Daniel let go. 

 

Daniel looked down, “Well, I hope you’ll still be turned on. You have to keep going.”

 

He frowned. “I think I’m done now...” 

 

Daniel sighed, “We can’t go through this again, David.”

 

David’s frown seemed to lower even more when Daniel stood up, acting like they didn’t just do the unspeakable. Daniel grinned, “Wow, you know, I didn’t think it’d be that easy for you. I knew you were trying to impress me, but surely it had to be hard? Or does someone have a confession to make?”

 

“Please. Don’t say anything.”

 

“What? Do you not require my help anymore? Do you like Max more than me?”

 

“No… I just don’t want you to talk right now.”

 

“Mind if I hum?”

 

David didn’t say anything, just shut his eyes as he fucked back deep into the child. Daniel hummed a song as he stepped around them to get to his camera so he could film the scene. He stopped once he watched through the screen, just smiling to himself as he stared. David gripped the soft dark skin of Max’s arm, squeezing gently. He was still warm, so it felt like the real thing. He hated to admit that it was still better than the coldness of the deer. 

 

“Cut into him.”

 

“Daniel…”

 

“You’ve done it once.”

 

“Fine…”

 

He took the knife and stabbed into Max’s stomach in frustration. 

 

“I said cut into him. Like you did with the deer.”

 

David was getting annoyed, but took the knife out and made a vertical cut instead. Blood gushed out at first and then began to slowly ooze down the sides. 

 

“You should try some.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Taste it. I bet you’re curious.”

 

It couldn’t be that bad, so he took his fingers and glided it against the red liquid and put them in his mouth. He made a face of disgust and took them out.

 

“Gross…”

 

Daniel chuckled, “I dare you to try more. Maybe an organ or chunk of flesh?”

 

“Is this a part of the initiation?”

 

“Well, you do have to listen to me. And I get to decide if you join. So yes, it is.”

 

David rolled his eyes and began to cut a piece out from Max’s upper arm. When he cut out a messy small chunk he put it to his mouth and gripped his mouth shut and tried eating it. The flesh was chewy like rubber, surprisingly there wasn’t much taste besides the iron from the blood. He decided to just swallow the rest like a pill since it wouldn’t break down. He gagged but got past the reflex. 

 

“Good job!” Daniel exclaimed.

 

David glared at him real quick but then exhaled to calm himself down due to Daniel’s quick change of expression. The blonde was sharing the same glare now, matched with a light frown. David closed his eyes and kept moving his hips forward and back. From all the stimulation that he had had down there for the past hour, he began to near a forced climax. He moaned, almost cumming. But the image of the deer came to mind, and then Max’s face as he slit his throat. It held him back.

 

“I can help you again.”

 

“No!.. No… I’m fine.”

 

“You’re making me jealous, you know. How rude was it that you’re fucking him so easily yet you made me back off.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What’d you say?”

 

“I said shut up.”

 

Daniel’s eye twitched in irritation, “You shouldn’t speak to me like that.”

 

“Just shut the fuck up and let me finish this!”

 

Daniel threw his phone and pushed David off the child’s corpse then pressed his foot down on David’s chest. “Now you listen here you fucking maggot. Do you really want to know why I forced you to do this shit?”

 

“I--”

 

“It’s because I want to watch you suffer for my own enjoyment. Seeing you gag at the sight of corpses is almost as good as watching you gag on my own cock.” He gave a smirk. “And I lied to you. I never did these things. I just wanted to see how far you’d really go.”

 

“Does that mean--?”

 

“The whole cult? The Xemüg thing?”

 

“Is it--?”

 

“Of course it is. I can’t believe you were that dense.” He gave out a laugh. “...You really are a gullible test subject.”

 

David let his head lie on the grass, suddenly overly exhausted.

 

“I will tell you one truth, however.” Daniel said, removing his foot from David’s chest. “I do like you.”

 

“Then why…”

 

“Hell if I know.” Daniel said. “Like I said, sick enjoyment.”

 

“Fuck…”

 

“But, I will offer you something.”

 

“What?”

 

Daniel smiled, “Do you want to start our own cult?”

 

David furrowed his brows and repeated Daniel’s words, “Our own cult?”

 

“Sure, why not. You have a crush on me, right? I’ll be your boyfriend if you agree with me. Besides… Don’t you want to take out your new trauma on someone else?”

 

David didn’t know what to say.

 

Daniel held out a hand to help him up, “Well, what do you say?”

 

David stared at the pale hand that had brown dried blood stains, then back to those blue eyes that he had first fallen in love with and forgot his irritation.

  
  
  


David grabbed his hand, “Fine.” He smiled up at him, “How do I join?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this sometime in the future.


End file.
